This invention relates to stationary exercise devices. Rowing machines, in which a stable frame is provided on which a seat is slideably mounted, and a pair of rowing arms, with handle bars and grips, pivoted to the frame, are restrained by dashpots, are well known. Some are provided with a post or socket at the foot end of the frame, to receive a post of a platform by which the rowing machine can be turned up on end to permit the exercise of muscles not used in the rowing regimen. Such a device is sold by Roadmaster Corporation, as its HEALTH MASTER 2400. Recumbent bicycles are also known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,160, issued Oct. 21, 1986. However, applicants are aware of no stationary recumbent exercise cycle, and particularly one in which the exercise cycle is demountable, and in which the handle bars of a rowing machine can be utilized in conjunction with the cycle, as well as for their conventional uses.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a versatile stationary exercise machine.
Another object is to provide such a machine that is simple, rugged, convenient to use, and disassemblable for storage.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.